User talk:ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser
RE: Don't lock my article I'll gladly delete it again. But I was at fault too for not telling you the article already exists here; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Booster_Car_Prototype. p.s. I rollbacked your edit on Winged Devil article, the one in Lost Precursor City is clearly different and already is called Spiky Dragon or something. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 13:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Don't lock my article Huh, when I looked at the article for the KG War Factory, it said "KG War Factory Transport." I didn't think it would be called "Booster Car Prototype" when it said that. I thought that would be, like, something from J&D: TLF. And I got the Winged Devil and Spiky Dragon mixed up. I mean, they look almost exactly alike.ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 06:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't change past messages or remove messages on my talk page. Just add them. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 08:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You can delete that note. And if you don't understand, we'll remove articles or edits if they're wrong (for whatever reason). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 08:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Block You've been blocked for three days for removing content from my talk page after I warned you not do it again. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Halt I hereby order everyone, except ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser (and me) to stop editing this talk page without reason. If you only come here to tell him he is a bad troll or anything of that matter; I will respond with consequences. Just ignore him and stop feeding the troll if you don't like it. ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser; if you don't like our rules and guidelines I suggest you leave and find/start a different J&D Wiki. If I deem any of yours edits wrong, or anything else in that matter, they will be undone. This 'rule' is temporarily and I hope ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser will understand our guidelines and follow them (like anyone here should). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) You dont want a Google secret I was going to tell you how to use the hidden flight simulator in Google Earth 5, but I see you don't want me to. For any of you who don't have MFSX (Microsoft Flight Simulator X) and want to fly a jet aren't going to get how to do it out of me. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 20:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Try my wiki Go to my wiki at: Web Adress: http://robotech-invasion.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. It is still under construction. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 20:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Out there, It's under my control. My control there is like the Freedom League, and here, the control is like the Krimzon Guard, and I am like the Shadow. That's what it's like here. I make it a lot easier there. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 21:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Control on my wiki I won't get rid of people's hard work on my wiki. I'm running the Robotech Invasion Wiki, a wiki about the game in the Robotech saga called Robotech: Invasion for PS2 and XBOX. But I put high protection on everything. If Technobliterator, Tim H, Jakraziel, Angel's Nightmare, Tannerv59, or Morgan84 ask for administrator privileges, they might as well forget it. But maybe I will grant them administrator priveliges if they all stop bothering me. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 21:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) No thank you. We all are happy here. Morgan84 21:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I can see you don't want my secret from Google Earth 5. Have a great life on the ground instead of in the air. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 17:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Have a boring time on the ground Whoever doesn't have MFSX and wants to use a flight simulator is not going to get how to do it out of me. Have a boring life on the ground while I'm in a F16 fighter jet. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 17:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank Technobliterator and Tim H for this mess You want to know why all my rage came here? Check the writing Technobliterator put on Tim H's page about me. He's the one that's keeping me from telling you how to use the flight simulator in Google Earth 5. And Tim H's the other one. He blocked me, so thank him too. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 20:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shhhh the adults are talking. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 22:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) What's that supposed to mean? -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 02:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you see anything wierd at the top of the homepage?? I am just curious Morgan84 02:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Technobliterator's Baron Praxis, and I am the Shadow, and the rest of you bothering me are Krimzon Guard. That's what it's like here. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 02:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you see anything at the top of http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_and_Daxter_Wiki:Main_Page Morgan84 02:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nothing different... I don't see anything different, Morgan84. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 18:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Now I can tell you how to use that flight simulator without MFSX. First you have to have Google Earth 5. Open it up and press Ctrl+Alt+A on Windows or Linux ( + Option + A on Apple Mac). A dialog box should pop up. The SR22 propeller plane is recommended for beginners. After taking about 2 or 3 flights with the SR22, you can fly with the F16. Select your airport (or select "Current View" to start flying at where you are, but it will start with 40% flaps. You can crash and start over to get rid of the flaps.). If you want to use a joystick device, such as a USB controller, plug it in and select "Joystick enabled". Click "Start Flight" to begin flying. To see controls for the keyboard, go to this adress: http://earth.google.com/intl/en/userguide/v4/flightsim/index.html. I sometimes use it to reenact 9/11, the day of the terrorist attacks. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 03:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Try this site!!! Go to this adress: http://www.jellotime.com/ . It's so hilarious! I think I'll bust a lung laughing! This is awesome Dude this thing on youtube is so cool heres the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4x7G_AOL8k